


The raven

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated : T ;<br/>Warnings : Spoilers for the mangas .<br/>Summary : A tribute poetry for my fave Tokyo Ghoul character , Renji Yomo .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The raven

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note : Yomo is bae and i wish that he survive .

At the beginning of everything,

had a family.

There was a family

at the beginning of everything.

 

Broken the family,

sister and brother

loose in the great

world.

 

Sister gets family.

Brother upset.

Sister dies.

brother broken .

 

From his family ,

he ran-away .

Revenge was all

what he saw.

 

New friends ,

he did .

The revenge

broke his veins.

 

When death hit

his door ,

a great chance

jumped into his lap.

 

A new job.

A new life .

A chance to

find family.

 

Working with people

was not for him.

He is a crow,

only live the shadows.

 

Over the years ,

he saw losses and more losses.

But what matters is

continue living.

 

He returned to his

family.

But shame

kept silence.

 

3 times he saw the

death again.

But standing , he

will stay until the end.

 

He saw kings and

queens fall

and rise by

sands of time.

 

But his loyalty

is for the king who saved

him from death's god .

 

Raven he is.

Always watching.

always foretelling

the death .

 

He does not need wings.

He just needs arms.

He is the crow, the only

true .


End file.
